


Vánoční překvapení

by 2W_NikiAngel



Category: Free!
Genre: A little bit of sexual tension at the end, Canon Era, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2W_NikiAngel/pseuds/2W_NikiAngel
Summary: „Nevadí mi být na Vánoce sám,“ řekl Haruka a otočil se, aby se mohl vrátit k mytí nádobí. Spustil vodu a zašeptal, možná v naději, že to Makoto ani neuslyší: „Jsem na to zvyklý.“„To já nechci,“ řekl Makoto popravdě a stoupl si přímo za Haruku. Černovlásek cítil, jak z něj sálalo teplo. „Nechci abys byl sám, když…“ Odmlčel se.Když se pauza zdála Harukovi už moc dlouhá, otočil se, aby se zeptal, co tím chtěl říct. Když se však podíval do jeho tváře, která najednou byla až podivně červená – pochopil. Bylo to poprvé, co byli pár.(Příběh se odehrává po konci první sezóny a před začátkem druhé).[English translation/Anglický překlad]
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Kudos: 1





	Vánoční překvapení

**Author's Note:**

> Vím, že ještě oficiálně nejsou Vánoce, ale jakmile jsem měla povídku dopsanou, nemohla jsem odolat. Jelikož netuším, zdali se vůbec následujícíh pár dní dostanu k počítači (spousta rodinných tradic a návštěv), rozhodla jsem se, že se s nadšením podělím i s vámi a rovnou vám sem povídku nahraji. Jedná se o mou poslední povídku v tomto roce, a jak jinak rok zakončit než sladkými řečičkami a roztomilými chlapci? :D 
> 
> Moc vám všem děkuji za vaši podporu a těším se na vás zase v příštím roce!

Jako každé běžné ráno, Haruka snídal grilovanou makrelu s právě dovařenou rýží. Vstával dnes ještě před svítáním, a tak si svou ranní koupel prodloužit o pár spokojených minut, než si přes své černo-fialové plavky zavázal zástěru, aby si mohl připravit snídani. Spokojeně si do úst vkládal další sousto, když se ozvalo slabé zaklepání. Otočil se směrem k chodbě, jako kdyby mohl snad vidět, kdo to byl. Podíval se na hodiny na stěně a zamračil se. Bylo půl deváté ráno. Nikoho nečekal, rodiče mu už před třemi dny volali, že budou doma až na Nový rok, kdy si pro něj přichystali jedno velké překvapení. I když nad tím moc nepřemýšlel, doufal, že se nejednalo o nějaký sourozenecký přírůstek.

Došel ke dveřím a otevřel je. Jako první ucítil chlad, který ho pohladil na holé kůži, a až teď mu došlo, že ještě stále nebyl schopný se obléknout do něčeho, co by se dalo brát jako „více přijatelné“. Než ale stačil zareagovat na zimu, která mu po těle vytvořila několik boláků husí kůže, jeho prostor byl zaplněn teplem, které vyzařovala z úsměvu jeho nejlepšího kamaráda. „Dobré ráno Harů,“ usmál se Makoto svým typickým širokým úsměvem, který mu trochu zmenšil oči a nakrabatil čelo. Kdyby ho Haruka neznal, domníval by se, že se každou chvíli rozbrečí.

„Neříkej mi tak,“ odpověděl mu Haruka stejně, jako každé ráno od dob základní školy. Byla to pro ně skoro již rutina, která jim nahrazovala normální pozdravy.

„Ach, Haru, jak to vypadáš,“ řekl Makoto a vstoupil do prostoru předsíně. Rychle za sebou zavřel a zasmál se. „Takhle se akorát nachladíš.“ Haruka na to nic neřekl a odešel zpět ke svému jídlu. Věděl, že nemusel nic říkat pro to, aby ho Makoto následoval. Ten si sundal boty, těžký, zelený kabát a červenou šálu. „Venku je taková zima,“ postěžoval si a celý se ošil. Došel do místnosti, kde Haruka už opět ujídal ze svého talíře, a sedl si k malým kamnům, které byly hned vedle svatyně Harukovy babičky. Makoto si klekl, uctivě spojil ruce k sobě a v tichosti se pomodlil za ženu, která vychovala jeho nejlepšího kamaráda. Podíval se na fotografii jeho babičky – prošedivělé vlasy sčesané do vysokého drdolu, několik vrásek od smíchu kolem očí, široké rty, oči stejně modré jako Haruky a její oblíbená, červená yukata se zlatým vyšíváním znázorňující vlny moře – a usmál se. I když na ni měl jen pár matných vzpomínek, přesto mu chyběla. Jako kdyby zemřel někdo z jeho vlastní rodiny. Hned na to ho, díky pootevřenému oknu v kuchyni, po kůži pohladil stejný chlad, který panoval venku. Znovu se ošil a ruce natáhl k malému ohřívadlu. „Zima, zima, zima,“ šeptal si spíše pro sebe.

„Co tu děláš?“ zeptal se ho Haruka, když dojedl a zvedl se, aby mohl umýt nádobí.

„Ach, ano!“ Makoto vyskočil na nohy a znovu se široce usmál. „Přišel jsem pro tebe.“

„Chceš si zahrát videohry? Mám tu nový díl _Temných podmořských příšer_.“

„Nepřišel jsem _za_ tebou, ale _pro_ tebe,“ zdůraznil Makoto. Haruka položil umytý talíř na utěrák, nechal jej pomalu odkapávat a otočil se, aby na Makota viděl. Pomalu mrkl. Nemusel nic říkat, aby Makoto pochopil, že mu nerozuměl. „Přišel jsem _pro tebe_ ,“ řekl ještě jednou a udělal krok vpřed. Jeho pravá ruka sebou lehce škubla. Bylo vidět, že se přemáhal, aby k Harukovi nevztáhl ruku. Kousl se do rtu, možná aby zahnal onu touhu se ho dotknout nebo protože se jeho úsměv začal stávat bolestivým. Haruka zakroutil hlavou na znamení, že stále netušil, co mu tím chtěl naznačit. Makoto si hlasitě povzdechl, ale jeho dobrá nálada nezmizela. Udělal další krok vpřed. „Jsou Vánoce, Haru.“

„Nevadí mi být na Vánoce sám,“ řekl Haruka a otočil se, aby se mohl vrátit k mytí nádobí. Spustil vodu a zašeptal, možná v naději, že to Makoto ani neuslyší: „Jsem na to zvyklý.“

„To já nechci,“ řekl Makoto popravdě a stoupl si přímo za Haruku. Černovlásek cítil, jak z něj sálalo teplo. „Nechci abys byl sám, když…“ Odmlčel se.

Když se pauza zdála Harukovi už moc dlouhá, otočil se, aby se zeptal, co tím chtěl říct. Když se však podíval do jeho tváře, která najednou byla až podivně červená – pochopil. Bylo to poprvé, co byli _pár_. Vánoce byly v Japonsku vždy branné jen jako další Bílý den nebo Valentýn. Byl to svátek pro zamilované. A Makoto, který na první pohled svou výškou a robustním tělem skoro až děsil, byl od narození romantik. Miloval, když mohl svého partnera rozmazlovat. Haruka si vždy myslel, že to, jak s k němu Makoto do té doby, než konečně překročili pomyslnou hranici přátelství a partnerství, choval, byl vrchol jeho lásky. Mýlil se. Nebyla to ani polovina ledovce, na jehož špičku už díky posledním měsícům dohlížel.

Haruka nevěděl, co na to říct. Podíval se do Makotových očí, které konečně přestaly hledat cosi po místnosti, a usmáli se na sebe. Makoto rozevřel svou náruč a než stačil udělat poslední krok k Harukovi, černovlásek ho pevně obejmul kolem pasu. Zaryl svůj nos do jeho vypracované hrudi a ponořil se do jeho tepla. Cítil, jak ho Makotovy paže objaly kolem ramen, nos mu zaryl do černých vlasů, které jako vždy, ještě stále trochu voněly po chlóru z včerejšího nočního plavání v Gorově plavecké hale.

S Makotem se jako malé děti objímali skoro pořád. Makoto se na Haruku lepil během dne; za nocích ho držel za lem trička; když se vylekal, plakal mu v náručí; když se dívali na strašidelný film, tiskl se mu ke krku a pohled klopil k zemi. Přestali s tím, když jim bylo jedenáct. Makoto tenkrát přespával u Haruky, když se nad ránem přihnala silná bouřka. Stromy se ohýbaly až jim praskaly větvě, kapky deště bubnovaly na okna jako kdyby je chtěly vysklít a moře vydávalo děsivé, škrtivé zvuky jako kdyby plakalo. Makoto byl schoulený do klubíčka na futonu a Haruka, kterého probudil jeden hlasitý hrom a Makotův tichý výkřik do polštáře, slezl ze své postele, aby se ubezpečil, že je jeho kamarád v pořádku. Když viděl jeho uslzenou tvář a cítil, jak se nekontrolovaně třásl, přitáhl si ho do náručí. Zády se opřel o svou postel, Makota si posadil na klín, tak, že jeho už lehce svalnaté nohy, mu sevřely boky. Nos měl Makoto zarytý v jeho ramenou, kolem kterých ho pevně objímal. Haruka ho celou dobu hladil po zádech, po vlasech a při každém hlasitějším zvuku, kdy se Makoto zachvěl, ho objal ještě o něco silněji. Bouře po několika minutách utichla, ale Makoto se stále chvěl a Haruku pevně držel. Stejně tak i Haruka ho stále hladil po zádech a začal se lehce třást jako on. Tu noc se stalo něco podivného. Usídlilo se to v jejich podbřišcích. Bylo to teplo – nežádané, příjemné, nové – které ani jeden neznali. Prostupovalo jim do celého těla a rozbušovalo jim srdce. Když se od sebe konečně odtáhli, oba byli červení ve tvářích. Makoto se omluvil a odešel na toaletu, zatímco Haruka seděl stále na stejném místě a snažil se přijít na to, co cítil. Nikdy o tom nemluvili. Jejich odtažitost si jejich rodiče vysvětlovali tím, že dospívali a intimita mezi nimi se přirozeně rozpadala.

Do posledního ročníku střední školy se objali jen párkrát, a to vždy jen na narozeniny. Když začali znovu závodně plavat, změnilo se to. Očekávání před zahájením, nervozita před závodem i euforie po vítězství, je nutila vyhledávat obejmutí toho druhého čím dál tím častěji. A pak, na krajském kole, kdy se konečně urovnaly jejich vztahy s Rinem, se ten pocit – nežádaný, příjemný, nový – znovu objevil. Dívali se jeden druhému do očí, objímali se pevně a dýchali si do tváře, až jim rudly špičky uší. Tu noc, když se Makoto loučil s Harukou u jeho dveří, se k sobě poprvé naklonili a políbili se. Jen lehce, skoro ani necítili hebká ústa toho druhého, ale přesto to stačilo k tomu, aby konečně nad vším přestali přemýšlet a oddali se tomu, co už oba dávno věděli.

Od té chvíle uběhlo skoro půl roku. Objímali se skoro celou dobu, co byli sami. Náruč toho druhého hledali i když byli mezi přáteli, v obchodě, ve škole, na procházce. Zapadali do sebe jako kusy skládačky, která jen čekala na své složení. Haruka si nerad přiznával, že si na tenhle pocit – _tepla, bezpečí, ochranářství_ – rychle zvykl.

Byl to Makoto, kdo se jako první vymanil z jejich sevření. Tváře už měl jen roztomile růžové a oči se mu třpytily, jako kdyby pohlédl na svou oblíbenou čokoládovou pochoutku. „Něco pro tebe mám.“

„Makoto—“

„Nic jsem ti nekoupil, neboj,“ přiznal Makoto se smíchem. Věděl, že Haruka neměl rád překvapení a ani dárky. Ne snad proto, že by si jich málo cenil, ale pro to, že nikdy nevěděl, jak na ně správně reagovat. Bál se, aby svou kamennou tváří někoho neurazil. A tak, když to Makoto zjistil, nechával mu dárky k narozeninám vždy schované u něj v pokoji, aby si je mohl rozbalit v soukromí a tichosti. Vděk mu vždy vyjádřil textovou zprávou a druhý den ráno se v jeho očích objevovaly odlesky ještě něčeho silnějšího, než byla radost. „Jen chci, aby sis dnešek užil. Tedy… my oba,“ doplnil stydlivě. Haruka slyšel, jak nasucho polkl.

„Dobře,“ řekl Haruka a bez dalších řečí odešel z kuchyně, aby se mohl převléknout.

„Vem si na sebe něco teplého!“ Zakřičel za ním ještě Makoto a Haruka se musel celou svou bytostí přesvědčovat, aby neprotočil oči. Makoto se občas choval jako otec, který dával pozor na několik svých stejně starých dětí.

O deset minut později Haruka sešel schody dolů. Makoto už čekal připravený na chodbě. Jakmile si Haruky všiml, celého si ho prohlédl a pronesl: „Sluší ti to.“ Haruka se zastavil na posledním schodu a zamračil se. Sklonil hlavu, aby se prohlédl. Na sobě měl černé, volnější kalhoty, pod kterými konečně neschovával plavky, ale příjemné spodní prádlo. Pod modrým svetrem měl bílé tričko s dlouhým rukávem. Už v pokoji si kolem krku uvázal žlutou šálu, kterou minulý rok dostal od Nagisy. Vlasy si jen nepatrně upravil před zrcadlem. Vypadal normálně. Jako každou zimu. Makotovu pochvalu proto tolik nechápal. Jen pokrčil rameny, došel ke stojanu vedle dveří a oblékl si tmavě modrou bundu. Sedl si na schůdek u chodby a začal si vázat boty. „Co budeme dělat?“ zeptal se se skloněnou hlavou, když si zavazoval tkaničky.

„Na to by ses asi neměl ptát mě,“ zasmál se Makoto.

Haruka zvedl pohled od země v moment, kdy Makoto otevřel dveře. Přede dveřmi stáli oba Makotovo mladší sourozenci – starší Ran a mladší Ren. Jakmile uviděli Haruku, zasmáli se stejně široce jako Makoto. „Harů!“ Vykřikovali s nadšením. Okamžitě na něj začali mávat a ukazovat na několik kbelíků a hrabiček, které měli v rukách.

„Nejsou to hračky na písek?“ zeptal se Haruka, když k oběma došli.

„Nic lepšího jsme doma nenašli,“ řekla Ran a pokrčila rameny.

„Na stavení nám to musí stačit,“ řekl rozhodně Ren.

„Stavení?“

„Iglú!“ Vykřikl dvojčata nastejno.

„Vyprávěl jsem jim o tom, jak jsme jako malí společně stavěli iglú a hráli jsme si v něm na domácnost,“ řekl Makoto, když vzal Ran za ruku a společně pomalu vycházeli zledovatělé schody, které vedli ke svatyni Misagozaki.

Haruka šel s Renem jen o pár kroků za nimi, mladší z bratrů se ho držel za kabát, jako kdysi malý Makoto. „Vyprávěl jsi jim také o tom, jak jsi onemocněl a brečel jsi, že si spolu už nemůžeme hrát?“

„Haru!“ Postěžoval si Makoto písklavým hlasem. Dvojčata se začala hlasitě smát a dožadovat se celého příběhu. Než došli na palouk před svatyní, který byl celý zasněžený několika centimetry čerstvě napadlého sněhu, Makoto byl z historky celý červený. „Tak to by stačilo,“ řekl a ošil se. „Jdeme stavět!“ Zavelel. Dvojčata na nějakou historku okamžitě zapomněla a svého staršího bratra poslechli na slovo. I Haruka, který ještě stále nechápal, proč Makoto tolik lpěl na tom, aby netrávil Vánoce sám, se dal do práce.

Za půl hodinu už Haruka pomáhal Makotovi upevňovat strop ledem a měkkým sněhem. S každou další sněhovou cihlou se jim vraceli vzpomínky na dětství, kdy jim trvalo několik hodin postavit jen kousek zdi. Většinou se jim iglú celé rozpadalo a padaly jim na hlavu celé kusy uplácaného sněhu. Avšak teď, díky několika letům zkušeností a větší síly, se jim povedlo iglú postavit rychle. Bylo tak akorát velké pro Ran a Rena, kteří se mohli vevnitř bez ohýbání postavit. „Musíme si to tady vybavit!“ zavelela Ran, když chytla svého mladšího bratra za ruku a začala ho táhnout ze schodů dolů.

„Buďte opatrní,“ požádal je Makoto a starostlivě se díval jejich směrem, dokud mu z dohledu nezmizely špičky bambulí na jejich čepicích. Hned na to se otočil na Haruku, který dlaní upravoval vršek sněhového příbytku, aby byl dostatečně hladký. „Ach, Haru,“ zašeptal si pro sebe Makoto, když přešel k němu a vzal jeho dlaně do rukou. „Zase jsi si zapomněl rukavice.“ Harukovy ruce byly červené a nateklé.

„Nevadí mi to,“ řekl popravdě. Nikdy nevnímal chlad ani horko tak, jak jeho přátelé. V létě se málokdy potil, stejně jako v zimě nikdy moc nechápal ošívání ostatních pod náporem větru.

„Ukaž,“ řekl Makoto a začal si sundávat obě rukavice.

„Nepotřebuji je,“ řekl Haruka a chtěl své ruce odtáhnout.

„Já vím,“ zasmál se Makoto a rukavice schoval do svých kapes. Hned na to vzal Harukovi ruce do svých dlaní a přitáhl si je k obličeji. Pevně je sevřel a vydechl na ně. Makotův dech byl horký, a ještě slabě voněl po mátové zubní pastě. Když vydechl na jeho ruce podruhé, až teď Haruka zacítil, jak ho svrběly konečky prstů. Nenápadně sebou trhl. Makoto proto udělal krok vpřed, aby byl svému partnerovi ještě o něco blíže a znovu mu vydechl do dlaní. Jeho dech teď polechtal Haruku ve tvářích. Ten ho celou dobu pozoroval. Ten pohled – Makotovy smaragdové oči sklopené k zemi, jeho rty lesklé, hřejivé a jemné, jeho ramena trochu skrčená, aby byl Harukovi co nejblíže a chránil ho vlastním teplem – byl okouzlující.

„Jsme zpátky!“ Zakřičela Ran šťastně, i když jí chybělo ještě několik schodů do konce. Haruka a Makoto se od sebe nepatrně odtáhli. Makoto pustil jeho ruce, a i když Haruka ze začátku protestoval, nechal si od hnědovláska nasadit jeho rukavice. Ještě stále byly teplé. Vadilo mu jen, že byly o něco větší než jeho vlastní a sklouzávaly mu ze zápěstí. „Rene, dělej, jsi pomalejší než hlemýžď,“ postěžovala si jeho sestra, dala ruce v bok a nechápavě kroutila hlavou, když se dívala, jak se její bratr plazil po schodech nahoru.

„Protože nesu všechno, co sis umanula, že potřebujeme!“ Postěžoval si na oplátku Ren.

„Ran, nešikanuj svého bratra,“ řekl Makoto sladkým hlasem a pohladil ji po vlasech. Ran v tu chvíli jako kdyby roztála a jen pokývala hlavou. Makoto sešel schody k Renovi a pomohl se vším, co společně vynesli z jejich domu. „Mám dojem, že se chceš přestěhovat,“ řekl s úsměvem Makoto směrem k Ran.

„Jen to, co potřebujeme,“ stála si za svým jeho mladší sestra a ukázala na iglú. „A rychle dovnitř! Chci si zahrát na dům!“

„Už zase,“ postěžoval si Ren a roztomile nafoukl tváře. Byla to Ranina oblíbená hra. Proto jen pokývala hlavou a nadzvedla bradu na znamení, že je ochotná se i hádat. Ren věděl, že nad svou starší sestrou nikdy nemohl zvítězit, a tak jen pronesl: „Ale už nechci hrát mámu!“

Ren se toho nemusel bát. Po tom, co Ran uspořádala uvnitř iglú všechny věci – nezapomněla ani na prázdný rámeček, který uchytily větévkou zapíchnutou na jedné straně iglú – rozložili na zem tlustou deku a čtyři polštáře, na které se posadili. Ran jasně zavelela, že bude hrát maminku, která má neposlušného syna – Ren. S rolí se až podivně ztotožnil. –, manžela, který pořád pije kávu a nerozumí ji – Haruka. Role mu byla přidělena přímo na tělo. –, a sousedovic psa, který jim podhrabává záhonek na zahradě – Makoto. Ran ho dokonce donutila si nasadit psí uši, které si v létě koupila na slavnostech. Chtěl něco namítnout, ale když viděl rozzářené oči jeho sourozenců, a i Haruky, jen si povzdechl a uši si nasadil.

Hráli si necelou hodinu, když uslyšeli, jak někdo vyšel schody a mířil přímo k nim. Odmlčeli se, Makoto vykoukl z otvoru ven a zasmál se. Chvíli viděli jen boty a černé kalhoty, než se osoba skrčila a nakoukla dovnitř. „Bavíte se?“ zeptal se Makotův tatínek a prohlédl si celý prostor. „Máte to tady pěkné.“

„Pojď si také hrát,“ řekla Ran nadšeně.

„Můžeš místo mě hrát syna, Ran mi dává samé těžké úkoly,“ postěžoval si Ren.

„Rád bych, ale s maminkou jedeme vyzvednout večeři.“

Makoto věděl, co to znamenalo. Vrátil se do iglú a jasně zavelel: „Jdeme domů.“ Ran a Ren už chtěli protestovat, ale Makoto byl neústupný. Stačil jediný pohled k jejich otci a věděli, že ani on nechce slyšet žádné námitky. Povzdechli se a všichni čtyři začali sklízet věci, které bylo nutné znovu donést do domu.

Za pár chvil už stáli uvnitř domu a dávali věci zpět na své místo. Paní Tačibanová jim připravila horký čaj a poslala dvojčata se před večeří ještě vykoupat. Mezitím, co jejich rodiče odjeli pryč a Makoto dohlížel na své dva sourozence v koupelně, Haruka odešel do Makotova pokoje a zapnul si jednu z her, kterou spolu hráli pokaždé, když tu přespával.

„Ti dva snad nikdy nevyrostou,“ řekl Makoto znaveně, když vešel do místnosti a nechal otevřené dveře, aby slyšel, jestli se jeho sourozenci náhodou nehádali. Měli se rádi, ale Ran byla moc energická, chaotická a tvrdohlavá, zatímco Ren byl tichý, plačtivý a někdy až moc zakřiknutý. Makoto ho musel před sestrou nejednou zachraňovat. „Jak ti to jde?“ zeptal se směrem k Harukovi, když si sedl vedle něj a upil z horkého čaje.

„Normálně,“ zhodnotil Haruka svůj výkon.

„Vždyť jsi překonal nejlepší skóre! Ale že se divím, také to bylo _tvé_ skóre. Já bych tohle nikdy nedokázal. Vždycky mě po pár kolech dohonili nepřátelé a…“ Makoto se otočil na Haruku a zamrkal. „Co je?“ Haruka si od doby, co vešel do pokoje, neustále prohlížel. Jeho modré oči se propalovaly do jeho těla, jako kdyby za sebou chtěly nechat nějakou stopu. Makoto nasucho polkl. „Haru…?“

„Sedí ti,“ zhodnotil nakonec a obrátil svůj pohled zpět na obrazovku.

„Sedí…?“ zeptal se zmateně Makoto a zamrkal. Hned na to mu jedna z rukou vystřelila k hlavě a hlasitě zasténal. „Haru! Proč jsi mi neřekl, že jsem si je nesundal?“ Hned na to z hlavy strhl psí uši a odhodil je někam do rohu místnosti.

„Sedí ti,“ zopakoval Haruka. Makoto jen něco zamumlal do hrníčku. Haruka si ho prohlédl a pousmál se, když uviděl jeho růžové tváře. Bylo tak jednoduché Makota přivést do rozpaků. Dělal to někdy až se škodolibou radostí.

Když se Haruka dostal do dalšího levelu a Makoto už v rukou držel prázdný hrníček, Tačibanovi se vrátili domů. „Večeře!“ Zavolala jejich maminka svým něžným hlasem a společně se svým manželem odešli rovnou do kuchyně. Než se stačili zvednout z místa, Ren a Ran už seběhli schody dolů a začali se hlasitě smát. „Harů, posadíš se vedle mě?“ zeptal se Ren s úsměvem a ukázal na prázdnou židli vedle něj. Haruka pokýval hlavou a sedl si vedle nejmladšího člena rodiny. Věděl, že měl pro něj vždy slabost a kdykoliv měl možnost, chtěl si s ním hrát nebo ho alespoň pevně chytil za ruku. Jeho sestra to měla stejné, akorát pro ni byl slabostí Makoto. Nedivil se ji. Renův úsměv se ještě o něco rozšířil a položil před Haruku plný talíř, který mu podala maminka, zatímco otec spravedlivě rozděloval kusy masa a zeleniny z kyblíků na talíře.

Makoto seděl naproti Harukovi, jeho sestra mu něco zašeptala do ucha a oba se tomu zasmáli. Haruka v tu chvíli obdivoval jejich úsměv, který se zdál skoro stejný. Ran měla i podobnou barvu vlasů jako její bratr, jen oči měla tyrkysové a třpytivější. Byla mu více podobná než svému vlastnímu dvojčeti. Občas si představoval, že až bude jednou Ran dospělá, bude stejně vysoká jako Makoto. Ta představa ho trochu děsila.

„Haruko, vypadáš moc dobře,“ řekla paní Tačibanová, když si sedla do čela stolu, společně se svým mužem, který seděl přes celý stůl naproti ní. „Volala jsem si s tvou maminkou a říkala, že by měli přijet na oslavy Nového roku.“

„Ano,“ potvrdil černovlásek. Celá konverzace se tak většinou točila kolem Harukových rodičů, studia a plavání. Takovou pozornost zažíval pokaždé, když se rozhodl večeřet s celou rodinou. Nikomu to nevadilo a Haruka samotný byl překvapený z toho, že i on rád odpovídal na jejich dotazy a dělil se o zážitky ze svého dne. Rodina Tačibanových pro něj byla jako vlastní. Starali se o něj, když nikdo neměl čas. Zajímali se o něj, když rodiče byli moc daleko. A poslední tři roky byli jedinými dospělými, kteří se v jeho životě vyskytovali. Makoto seděl naproti němu, ujídal ze svého talíře a pozorně poslouchal. Kdykoliv se jejich oči setkaly, usmál se. Měl ve tváři něžný výraz, který rozbušoval Harukovo srdce. Vždy se raději zaměřil na kuře na svém talíři.

Když všichni dojedli, paní Tačibanová odnesla veškeré nádobí a vrátila se k jídelnímu stolu s tácem, na kterém byl položený bílý, šlehačkový dort s několika celými jahodami. „Ten je nádherný,“ zašeptala Ran, když si společně s Renem klekli na židle, aby si jej mohli pořádně prohlédnout.

„Dělaný s láskou,“ řekla svým dětem.

„Od tebe je vše dělané s láskou,“ řekl pan Tačibana směrem ke své manželce, která se i po tolika letech společného žití, začervenala.

„Můžete si to nechat do ložnice?“ zeptala se Ran a protočila oči. Makoto se skoro zakuckal čajem.

„Co jste to řekla, mladá dámo?“ zeptal se pan Tačibana s pozvednutým obočím.

„T-to říkali v-v televizi,“ řekla Ran s našpulenou pusou a očima těkala po místnosti. Jejich otec byl jediný, který dokázal Ran zkrotit.

„Už to neříkej,“ požádal ji. „Jinak nedostaneš ani kousek dortu.“

„Tati!“ postěžovala si hlasitě Ran, ale nakonec poslechla. Každý dostal kousek dortu a nalitý horký, jasmínový čaj.

Haruka snědl jen kousek. Dort byl výborný, ale cítil se plný a sladké navíc nebylo jeho oblíbené jídlo. Když se ale podíval před sebe, z úst mu vyklouzlo slabé uchechnutí. Makoto si každý kousek užíval jako kdyby byl jeho poslední. Nenápadně ukradl z Ranina talíře jahodu, za kterou si vysloužil od své mladší sestry píchnutí vidličkou do prstu. „Můžeš si vzít ode mě, jestli chceš,“ vyrušil je v jejich pošťuchování.

„Opravdu?“ Makotovy oči se rozšířily nadšením. Haruka neodpověděl, jen přistrčil talířek blíže ke svému – Kamarádovi? Partnerovi? Milenci? Ještě stále nevěděl, jak by ho měl vlastní nazývat. –, který ho ochotně přijal a okamžitě se do něj pustil. „Děkuji, Harů.“ Tentokrát černovlásek neprotestoval ani nad oslovením.

„Začíná se stmívat,“ řekla najednou paní Tačibanová, když se podívala z okna. Slunce už pomalu zapadalo, barvilo nebe do tmavě oranžové a světle modré, které vytvářely nádherný spletenec barev. Kdyby na zemi a ve větvích nebylo několik centimetrů sněhu, mysleli by si, že je jen pozdní odpoledne překrásného jarního dne.

Makoto se podíval na svou matku. „Můžeme?“ zeptal se potichu a místo odpovědi jen pokývala hlavou. Makoto se široce usmál a zvedl se ze svého místa. „Tak to bychom už měli jít.“ Haruka se na něj zmateně podíval, ale ostatní u stolu se zvedli a bez dalších slov odešli do předsíně, aby si mohli obléknout teplé boty a kabáty.

„Kam jdeme?“ zeptal se Haruka potichu Makota, když společně seděli na stupínku do chodby a zavazovali si tkaničky.

„Uvidíš,“ odpověděl mu tajemně a Haruka jen pokrčil rameny. Podle jiskřiček v jeho očích usoudil, že mělo jít o nějaké překvapení, ze kterého byl mladší nadšený. A jaký by byl – Kamarád? Partner? Milenec? Ani nevěděl, za co ho Makoto považoval. – kdyby to kazil? Zvedl se ze svého místa a s Makotem jako poslední vyšli z domu.

Společně došli až k molu, u kterého bylo přistaveno několik lodí. Moře dnes bylo klidné. Vlny se jen lehce otíraly o spodky lodí, díky čemuž vytvářely tichou melodii, která každého uklidňovala. Došli až na konec mola. Slunce už skoro zapadlo a schovala se do moře, jako kdyby v něm mělo usnout. Na nebi se silně rozsvítil okouzlující měsíc a zatřpytilo se několik hvězd.

„To bude skvělé,“ zašeptal si pro sebe Makoto. Z kapsy od bundy vytáhl několik nastříhaných papírků a propisky. Jednu podal Harukovi, druhou svým rodičům a třetí sourozencům. Když jim rozdal papíry, pan Tačibana si klekl a Ren s Ran se mu okamžitě opřeli papíry o záda a začali na ně něco psát. Oba jejich rodiče se smáli – paní Tačibanová díky tomu, co četla, pan Tačibana díky tomu, že ho jejich malé ruce a hroty propisky lechtaly.

„Haru,“ řekl Makoto něžně, když si klekl na kraj mola a ukázal vedle sebe. Haruka si klekl vedle něj a zmateně se podíval na papír a propisku ve svých rukách. „Napiš na to své přání. Pošleme ho po moři. A třeba se splní.“ Haruka jen pokýval hlavou. Přiložil hrot k papíru a zapřemýšlel se. Co by si měl vlastně přát? Aby už bylo léto a on mohl plavat? Není Bůh, aby ovlivnil roční období. Aby škola dostala grand a konečně jim vybudovala krytý bazén? Než by se budovala dostavěla, stejně by už s Makotem dávno odpromovali. Aby se jim povedlo přivést do plaveckého klubu další členy? Ačkoli chápal Nagisu a jeho potřebu klub rozšířit a zaručit tak jemu a Reiovi, že bude klub i po jejich odchodu nadále fungovat, vyhovovalo mu, že měl kolem sebe jen blízké přátele. Aby se všichni jeho přátelé měli dobře? Nevěděl o žádných trablích, které by je soužili. Aby se rodiče konečně vrátili domů? Když nad tím tak přemýšlel, nikdy to vlastně moc nechtěl. Jejich přítomnost v jeho životě už mu přišla nadbytečná.

Z přemýšlení ho vytrhl až Makotův tichý povzdech. Přestal se dívat na prázdný papír před sebou a podíval se na Makota, který se na něj široce usmíval. „Měl by ses vidět, Harů,“ zasmál se mladší, když s každou další vteřinou na Harukově čele vyskočila další vráska, která se s další myšlenkou prohlubovala. „Ještě chvíli a vypadal bys jako šarpej.“

„Sklapni,“ postěžoval si Haruka. „Ty víš, co tam napíšeš?“

„Ano,“ odpověděl mu Makoto a natáhl se k němu, aby si od něj mohl propisku vzít. Začal okamžitě psát a Haruka se nenápadně narovnal, aby mu viděl přes rameno. Ale nedokázal nic přečíst. Makoto psal až podivně malým písmem. Jeho přání bylo dlouhé, skoro se nevešlo na papír. „Hotovo,“ řekl šťastně, papír několikrát přeložil a propisku podal zpět Harukovi. Zvedl se a došel ke své mamince, aby si od ní vzal papírový lampión a sirky. Ran a Ren už měli také hotovo a okamžitě se dožadovali toho, aby jejich lampióny byly zapálené jako první. Makoto pomohl Ran, zatímco pan Tačibana zase Renovi.

Když Haruka konečně dopsal své přání a propisku schoval do kapsy, všichni už měli lampióny připravené. Paní Tačibanová se na něj usmála a podala mu jediný lampión ve světle modré barvě. „Nevěděl jsem, že máte takovou vánoční tradici,“ řekl popravdě, když mu pomohla zapálit čtverec uvnitř lampiónu a mohli ho společně poslat po vodě. Myslel si, že o Makotovi věděl všechno.

„Dnes je to poprvé,“ řekla a když se na ní Haruka nechápavě podíval, doplnila: „Vymyslel to Makoto.“ Haruka zamrkal a otočil se, aby se podíval na Makota, který pomáhal Ran upevnit přání na lampión. „Říkal mi, že chce dneska podniknout něco výjimečného, když trávíte Vánoce poprvé společně.“ Haruka se otočil zpět na Makotovu maminku a než stačil cokoliv říct, pohladila ho volnou rukou po tváři a široce se na něj usmála. Bez jediného slova lampión pustila a nechala ho Harukovi v dlaních. Sedla si vedle svého manžela, kteří své přání posílali společně v růžovém lampionu. Haruka došel zpět k Makotovi, který už na něj čekal se svým žlutým lampionem. „Můžeme?“ zeptal se hnědovlásek nadšeně. Haruka pokýval hlavou. Společně se všemi na molu se pomalu předklonili a položili lampióny na hladinu moře. Vlny si je okamžitě vzaly a začaly je táhnout daleko od nich. Lampióny se třpytily, zářily a rozdávaly teplo, které nemohly cítit na svém těle, ale ve svých srdcích. Ran skočila otci kolem ramen a začala se smát, zatímco Ren ukazoval a komentoval, jak daleko už plují.

Makoto a Haruka seděli vedle sebe v tichosti. Dívali se před sebe a pozorovali, jak jejich lampióny kolem sebe krouží a nechávají se odnášet vlnami do dáli. Haruka se nemohl zbavit podivného pocitu dejavu. Ten krouživí pohyb mu připomněl něco, na co nemohl nikdy zapomenout. Tu noc, kdy ho Makoto, ještě na nižší střední, dovedl do plaveckého klubu a společně – oblečeni, zmateni a krásní –plavali kolem sebe jako namlouvající se delfíni. I tenkrát Makoto udělal něco, co Haruku potěšilo. Otevřel mu své srdce, vyznal se mu – i když v ten den ještě stále netušil, proč měl z jeho _Miluji tě_ , takovou radost a proč mu to přišlo opravdovější než od kteréhokoliv dívky, která se mu do této doby vyznala – a zůstal po jeho boku jako kdyby to bylo jeho místo předurčené od narození.

Černovlásek pootočil hlavou, aby se mohl podívat na Makota. Ten se díval na moře před sebe, byl až podivně klidný. Lehce se usmíval, jeho oči se díky hvězdám a malým plamínkům štěstí třpytily jasněji než hvězdy nad nimi. Harukovi se kolem srdce rozlilo horko, které ho začalo pohlcovat. Ani studený vzduch a sněhové vločky, které se pomalu začaly snášet k zemi, ho nedokázali schladit. Bez přemýšlení natáhl svou zmrzlou dlaň k Makotovi. Položil ji na tu jeho a jemně stiskl. Makoto se na něj okamžitě otočil, podíval se mu do očí a bez jediného slova s ním propletl prsty. Schoval jejich spojené dlaně do své kapsy. Možná, aby to rodiče neviděli – stále nikomu nic o jejich vztahu neřekli, nestyděli se za něj, ale ani nepotřebovali, aby jim kdokoliv nahlížel do soukromí – možná, aby ho trochu zahřál.

Po několika minutách se všichni zvedli a vydali se zpět po schodech nahoru do svých domů. Byla už tma, všude svítily lampy a nejmladší členové rodiny básnili o tom, jak si dají horkou čokoládu. Několik kroků za nimi šli Makoto a Haruka, spojené dlaně stále schované v kapse Makotova teplého, těžkého, zeleného kabátu. Nic neříkali, užívali si to, jak jejich ramena do sebe celou cestu narážela a jejich stehna se o sebe nepatrně otírala.

„Půjdu Harua doprovodit,“ řekl Makoto, když konečně došli na známé rozcestí. Ran a Ren už se k nim chtěli připojit, ale jejich rodiče je odtáhli domů. Říkali něco o tom, že už je moc pozdě a moc zima. Ale oba věděli, že to říkali jen kvůli nim, aby jim dopřáli trochu soukromí. „Myslím si, že to ví,“ řekl Makoto, když uslyšel, jak Ran hlasitě protestuje a vysvětluje, že Haru je také _skoro její bratr_ a _měla by možnost se s ním rozloučit a popřát mu dobrou noc_. Řekl si to spíše pro sebe, jako takové malé uvědomí a tiché poděkování, že jeho rodiče, nehledě na to, jak dokázali být přísní a neústupní, byli ti nejlepší, které si mohl přát. Nikdy mu v ničem nebránili. A ve vztahu s Harukou už vůbec ne.

Stejně tiše jako do teď došli i před Harukův dům, který byl ponořený do tmy. Černovlásek si až teď uvědomil, že někde v koutku srdce vlastně ani netoužil po tom, aby se vrátil do plného domu. Ticho, tma a samota mu nevadila. Nikdy se necítil smutný. Ale teď, když konečně pustil Makotovu dlaň a podíval se na něj, posmutněl. Teď, po tom všem, nechtěl být sám. „Děkuji,“ zašeptal Haruka. V tichu noci jeho slova byla ale dost hlasitá a když je Makoto uslyšel, zasmál se.

„Nemáš zač, Haru.“ Makoto nasucho polkl a odkašlal si. „Víš… ještě n-něco.“ Haruka se na něj zvědavě podíval. Makoto měl lehce růžové tváře a očima těkal někam mezi ním a dveřmi domu. „J-je to hlou-upost, ale…“ Znovu si odkašlal. Bylo jednoduché ho rozrušit. Byl skoro stále nervózní. Proto mu ani nepřišlo tohle chování zvláštní. Přesto se mu podivně zachvěla dlaň. Cítil totiž, že půjde o něco, na co není připraven. „Tohle,“ řekl Makoto nejpevnějším hlasem, který v sobě našel a z vnitřní kapsy svého kabátu vytáhl maličkou krabičku. „V-vím, že dárky n-nemáš rád, a že j-jsem řekl, že jsem ti nic ne-nekoupil ale…“ Znovu se odmlčel. A znovu si odkašlal.

Haruka si od něj krabičku vzal a prohlédl si ji ze všech stran. Byla malá a pečlivě zabalená. Jistě si ji nechal Makoto zabalil už v obchodě, protože věděl, jak nešikovný byl. Až když rozbaloval papír, všiml si, jak se mu klepaly prsty. Snažil se vydýchávat bušení srdce, aby Makota neznervózňoval ještě více. Papír schoval do kapsy a podíval se na černou krabičku, která mu ležela v dlaních. Polkl a otevřel víko. „Makoto…,“ zašeptal černovlásek, když si prohlédl stříbrný náhrdelník s přívěskem malého delfína, který měl místo oka modrý, broušený kamínek. „Makoto,“ zopakoval, protože nevěděl, co více říct.

„D-doufám, že to není moc,“ zašeptal Makoto a podrbal se na krku, jako to měl ve zvyku vždy, když byl moc nervózní. Haruka místo odpovědi jen zakroutil hlavou. Řetízek vytáhl ven a krabičku schoval do kapsy k rozbalenému papíru. Řetízek nadzvedl výše a podíval se hnědovláskovi přímo do očí. Ten okamžitě pochopil. Se slovy: „Otoč se.“, vzal řetízek do dlaní a rozepl ho. Haruka ho poslechl, otočil se k němu zády a rozepl si prvních pár knoflíků své bundy, aby se Makoto dostal k jeho krku. Makoto udělal krok vpřed, až se skoro celým svým tělem otřel o to staršího, a řetízek mu zapnul kolem krku. „Je trochu d-dlouhý,“ zaznělo z jeho úst trochu zklamaně.

„Je perfektní,“ řekl Haruka vážně a otočil se. „Děkuji,“ zopakoval.

Stáli u sebe blízko. Stačila jen pár centimetrů a jejich ústa by se spojila. Makoto se ale místo toho pousmál a opřel se čelem o to Harukovo. Spokojeně zavřel oči a zašeptal: „Jsem rád, že se ti líbí.“ Haruka místo odpovědi jen cosi zabručel. Cítil, jak na něj Makoto dýchal horký vzduch. Jak ještě stále voněl po nové kolínské, kterou dostal k narozeninám od své matky a voněl se s ní jen pro speciální příležitosti. Vždy voněl jako mořský vzduch a sladké nanuky. Teď ale voněl jako dospělý muž – po spáleném dřevě, hořké čokoládě a pomerančích. S kombinací s jeho vlastním potem to byla skoro až opojná vůně, která Harukovi motala hlavu. „…Haru?“ zašeptal Makoto, když cítil, jak ho starší propaloval očima. Otevřel své zelené oči a zamrkal. „Haru,“ zašeptal znovu, když si povšiml, jak Harukovy modré oči potemněly. Nevypadaly jako hluboký oceán, ale jako nebe, které čekalo na ničivou bouři. „Haru,“ zašeptal naposledy, než chytil Harua za tvář, prsty ho pohladil po jemné, chladné kůži a naklonil se k němu, aby ho mohl políbit.

Haruka na jeho polibek okamžitě odpověděl. Zavřel oči a pootevřel ústa. Jemně se o něj otřel – ještě stále chutnal po sladkém dortu a jahodách – a párkrát ho lehce políbil. Jejich dech se smíchával do jednoho. Polibky byly stále nevinné, jemné, lehké. Skoro jako pohlazení. Když ze sebe Makoto vydal slabý vzdech, který se mu zasekl v hrdle, lehce se od něj odtáhl. Možná chtěl přestat, možná se bál toho, co bude dál.

Jisté ale bylo, že Haruka chtěl více. Před tím, než se od něj stačil Makoto vzdálit, vztáhl k jeho tvářím své dlaně a pevně ho chytil. Makoto už se nadechoval, že opět řekne jeho jméno, ale byl moc pomalý. Haruka ho znovu políbil. Za tváře ho držel pevně, až se Makoto bál, že na nich zanechá červené otisky prstů, ale ústa měl stejně jemná jako předtím. Jen párkrát ochutnal Makotův horní ret, než vzal mezi rty ten spodní. Makoto se zachvěl, na zátylku se mu postavily jemné, krátké vlasy. Netušil, co s rukama, a tak je vrátil na Harukovo tváře. Ty byly najednou celé rozpálené od krve, která se mu do nich vehnala. Lehce se od černovláska odtáhl, aby se mohl nadechnout. Byl z plavání zvyklý zadržovat dech i na několik minut, ale teď jako kdyby jeho plíce neměly žádnou kapacitu. Jazykem si otřel rty a chtěl je znovu zavřít, aby se mohly vrátit k polibkům, když ucítil Harukův palec na svém koutku. Koutek prstem vytáhl tak, že Makotova ústa zůstala lehce pootevřená. Než stačil brunet reagovat, cítil něco mokrého na spodním rtu, co se dožadovalo průniku. Poprvé, za celou dobu, co se rozhodli políbit, slabě zasténal. Pootevřená ústa byla pro Haruku jako zelenou na semaforu. Strčil mu jazyk jen na vteřinu do úst, ale i tak cítil jeho chuť, jemnost a horkost, která ho vítala a lákala. Chtěl ji prozkoumat více.

Haruka odtáhl své ruce od jeho tváří a položil je Makotovi na boky. Makoto ho následoval, své ruce stáhl z jeho tváří a objal ho kolem ramen tak, že se pověsil kolem jeho krku jako nejteplejší šála, kterou kdy měl. Přimáčkli se na sebe. Začínalo jim být horko. Oba měli najednou touhu sundat si teplé kabáty a cítit ještě o něco blíže tělo toho druhého. To by ale znamenalo, že by se od sebe museli vzdálit, a to ani jeden nechtěl. Ještě více se na sebe přitiskli, až se jejich nosy nepříjemně přimáčkly na sebe a oba zafuněli, když se jim do plic nedostávalo vytouženého vzduchu.

V jeden okamžik oba najednou otevřeli ústa a jejich jazyky se poprvé dotkly. Jejich prsty se zaryly do Makotova kabátu – Harukovy prsty na jeho bocích, jen těsně nad lemem kalhot, které zdobil pásek; Makotovy do loktů, aniž by vnímal, jak silně se tím přimáčkl na Harukův ohryzek a lehce ho škrtil. Odtáhli se, nadechli, znovu otevřeli ústa a začali se líbat. Harukův jazyk byl hrubší, skoro až kočičí, byl ale o něco mokřejší a chutnal svěže, jako jarní vánek. Makotův byl tlustší a stejně jako jeho majitel, nevinný a bojácný v tom, co by měl dělat. Haruka, po několika letech, konečně cítil převahu, lehkou dominanci, kterou si uzurpoval v jeho ústech. Naváděl ho jako malé dítě, které se učilo chodit. Hrál si s jeho jazykem, prozkoumával jeho útroby, dotýkal se jeho ostrých zubů. Za každým dalším pohybem bylo sebevědomí, které bylo umocněno chvějícím se tělem v jeho náručí.

„ _Hng_.“ Ten zvuk oba donutil přestat. Ještě stále byli ústy přilepeni jeden na druhého, ale jejich oči se zeširoka otevřely. Harukovy byly ještě temnější, kdyby nestály pod osvětlením domu, byly by v noci jistě úplně černé; zatímco ty Makotovy byly rozšířené zděšením. Vyšší se rychle odtáhl a začal zrychlen dýchat. Až v tu chvíli si Haruka uvědomil, že zadržoval dech a konečně zhluboka vydechl, aby mohl do plic nasát čerstvý vzduch. „…P-promiň, j-já…“ Začal Makoto, ale nenacházel správná slova. Tváře mu rudly ponížením. Oči sklopil a díval se kamsi na Harukův kabát. Vypadal jako kdyby něco provedl. „J-já…“ Chtěl znova začít, ale hlas se mu zasekl v hrdle. Polkl. Krk měl celý vysušený a podrážděný. Měl nutkání zakašlat.

„Makoto,“ řekl Haruka bez dechu. „Makoto,“ zopakoval a prsty ho pevně zmáčkl v bocích. Makoto zvedl pohled a podíval se do Harukových očí. „Proč se omlouváš?“

„No, p-pro…protože…“

„Makoto,“ řekl Haruka a donutil ho se mírně skrčit, aby na jeho ústa lépe dosáhl. „Prosím,“ zašeptal těsně před tím, než ho znovu políbil. Už žádné lehké otírání ve stylu motýlích křídel. Okamžitě ho polapil do svých horkých úst a jazykem ho znovu ochutnával. Zkoušel najít to místečko, které donutilo Makota—

„ _Hngh._ “ Bingo. Citlivá špička jazyka, kterou nasál mezi své rty, donutila Makota zasténat. Nechtěl, krotil se, třásl se. Haruka cítil, jak moc přemýšlel. On ale nechtěl, aby přemýšlel. Chtěl, aby vnímal jen ten pocit, který mu – _Haruka_ – dopřával. Který ještě nikdy nepoznal. A který může zažít jen s ním. Tentokrát se od něj neodtáhl, aby mu něco řekl a donutil ho se uvolnit. Jednoduše ho znovu políbil – rychleji, hladověji, náruživěji. A Makoto mu to oplatil dalším zasténáním. „ _Mhm, Ha—ah—Haru,“_ vydechl Makoto vzrušeně a konečně se uvolnil. Přestal se mračit, stisk na loktech povolil a jeho třesoucí se tělo se dalo do pohybu. Udělali společně několik kroků blíže k Harukově domu. Haruka s tichým žďuchnutím narazil zády do dveří. Makoto mu položil dlaně na ramena, naklonil hlavu na stranu tak, aby měl k němu černovlásek lepší přístup a polibek ještě prohloubili. Ani jeden netušil, že to ještě šlo. „ _Ahg._ “

„ _Ma…koto,“_ zašeptal Haruka do jejich úst.

Makoto se znovu zachvěl, tělo se narovnalo, otřelo se o to před ním a znovu zavzdychal. Hlasitěji, než měl v plánu, museli ho jistě slyšet Harukovi sousedé. Ale ani jednoho to v tu chvíli nezajímalo. Haruka pustil jeho boky a dlaně přesunul k jeho bokům. Pravou rukou si začal hrát s lemem jeho kalhot a odhalil tak citlivou, horkou kůži, která se pod nimi skrývala. „ _Har—ahg_ ,“ zasténal Makoto znovu a Haruka se prohnul v zádech.

Nikdy si nepředstavoval, že by ho dokázal něčí hlas takhle ovládnout. Když dospíval, jen málokdy ho něco vzrušilo. Pornografii bral jen jako nutné zlo, které mu pomáhalo v nejhorších chvílích, kdy nechtěl vybíjet svou fantazii na něco tak únavného, jako byla masturbace. Bral to jen jako fyzickou nutnost, které se potřeboval zbavit, aby se mohl jít zase ponořit do vody.

Změnilo se až v době, kdy se Makoto na loučení plaveckého klubu na nižší střední podíval na jejich kapitána Natsuyu a místo milého úsměvu, měl ve tváři lehkou červeň a jeho oči se třpytily slzami, jejichž původ černovlásek nedokázal vyluštit. Ten pohled – odevzdaný, srdečný, _zamilovaný_ – ho pronásledoval v několika snech a po několika měsících i v představách. Najednou se večerní chvilky věnované tělu staly o něco snesitelnější, když myslel na to, že i někdo tak nevinný jako byl Makoto, dokázal cítit uvnitř sebe touhu. Po dvou letech s tím přestal, možná proto, že mu připadalo zvláštní myslet v patnácti na podobu svého kamaráda, když mu bylo dvanáct let, ale stačilo jen jediné – podívat se do Makotova pokoje. Vždy, když měl žaluzie stažené, věděl, že v pokoji dělal něco, co nechtěl, aby ostatní viděli. Ani Haruka. A to mu připadalo vzrušující.

Když spolu začali chodit, všechny tyto tělesné věci visely ve vzduchu a pluly jim nad hlavami jako lodě, které čekaly na silný tajfun. Až po měsíci si oba uvědomili, že ani jeden od toho druhého nic nečekal a stejně jako vždy, šli svým vlastním tempem. Za půl roku si dali jen pár polibků, většinou před tím, než se rozloučili a každý se vydal do svého domu, nebo po tréninku, ještě ve sprchách, když byli ještě oba nazí a namydlení šampónem. U televize se občas drželi za ruce, v posteli se střídali v tom, kdo koho objímal. Vše bylo nevinné.

Ale teď všechny jejich zábrany spadly. Haruka nemohl myslet na nic jiného než na to, že chce slyšet a _cítit_ mnohem více, než mu Makoto zrovna nabízel.

Netušili, jak dlouho se líbali. Když se však od sebe oba odtáhli, byli celí červení a nemohli popadnout dech. Několik minut tam jen tak stáli, čela měli opřená o sebe, oči zavřené, na hlavu jim padal čerstvý sníh. Až když se jejich dech uklidnil a jejich srdce bilo v pravidelných intervalech, otevřeli oči a podívali se jeden na druhého. Makoto se ze široka usmál a Haruka mu oplatit lehkým, příjemným úsměvem, který byl u něj tak speciální a krásný.

„D-děkuji,“ zašeptal Makoto. Haruka jen cosi zabručel. Rozhodně nebylo proč mu děkovat.

„Nechceš tu přespat?“ zeptal se ho černovlásek, aniž by nad tím moc uvažoval.

Makoto zamrkal a hned na to znovu zčervenal. „J-já si ještě nejsem j-jistý, Haru, ani jsem s-se—“

„Ne, já myslel…“ Haruka si odkašlal. „To je jedno. Běž domů.“ Tato ofenzivní věta Makota znovu rozesmála a Haruka po něm střelil jeden ze svých nespokojených výrazů. „Myslel jsem _jenom_ spát,“ zašeptal, ale brunet ho slyšel dost jasně.

„Už to chápu,“ řekl Makoto, když se k Harukovi naklonil, aby ho políbil na tvář. Hned na se od něj odtáhl a podíval se na hodinky. „Páni, už je skoro devět večer,“ řekl překvapeně a podíval se zpět na černovláska. Ten stál pořád na stejném místě. Makotovy oči sjely k jeho rtům – které teď byly celé oteklé, mokré a rudé – a krku, na kterém se třpytil stříbrný řetízek. „Moc jsem si to dnes užil. Děkuji, že jsi mě nechal udělat ti radost, Harů.“

„Přestaň s tím už,“ zaprotestoval Haruka, ale Makoto věděl, že to říkal už jen ze zvyku.

„Dobře, dobře,“ zasmál se Makoto. „Dobrou noc, Haru.“

„Dobrou noc,“ popřál mu Haruka. Makoto se otočil, a ještě před tím, než sešel pár schodů ke svému domu, zamával mu.

Když Haruka neslyšel žádné praskání sněhu pod jeho těžkými botami, odemkl dveře a vstoupil dovnitř. Rozsvítil světlo na chodbě a sundal si bundu, kterou pověsil na věšák. Kromě něj tak byl i botník a zrcadlo. Haruka se podíval na svůj odraz. Nevěnoval pozornost svým červeným tvářím, nosu ani špičkám uším. Ani ho nezajímalo, proč se jeho rty tolik leskly. Díval se jen na svůj krk, na kterém se houpal delfín s modrým kamínkem. Prsty se jej dotkl a několikrát ho pohladil. „Bože,“ zašeptal si pro sebe a sklopil bradu na hrudník. „Já tě miluji…,“ zašeptal do ticha svého domu. Zde se těch slov nebál, ale věděl, že na ně bylo ještě brzy. Věděl, že Makoto k němu choval stejné city a možná byly ještě o něco hlubší než ty jeho, díky tomu, jak jednoduše Makoto prožíval všechny emoce. Ale přesto věděl, že v moment, kdy by si ty slovy řekli, spadla by mezi nimi hranice, která by byla nenávratně pryč. A oba věděli, že na to měli ještě čas.

Hned na to se jeho prsty nepřítomně dotkly jeho rtů. Ještě stále na nich cítil Makotovo chuť. Zavřel oči a zhluboka se nadechl. Podíval se na svůj odraz v zrcadle a pokýval hlavou. Bylo rozhodnuto – zítra Makotovi oplatí jeho dnešní překvapení. S tím se odebral do kuchyně, aby upekl jeho oblíbený čokoládový dort s banány. Věděl, že tím Makota potěší více než šperkem.

**Author's Note:**

> Najdete mě na tumblr [2WNikiAngel](http://www.2wnikiangel.tumblr.com).


End file.
